


Love Me Now

by Tsavorit



Series: Flame of Love [2]
Category: DIA (Band), JBJ (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Bermuda Triangle, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Tsavorit
Summary: Ini tentang mereka bertiga yang selalu dijuluki Bermuda Triangle.Youngmin yang selalu mengulur waktunya. Cathy yang memilih untuk menumpulkan kepekaanya. Sanggyun yang menyimpan banyak misteri.Apa sampai akhir segitiga di antara mereka tidak akan ada ujungnya?





	Love Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

Pertemuan mereka klise, tapi bukankah kebanyakan dari kita semua bertemu dengan orang lain dengan keadaan klise? Itu yang terjadi pada Youngmin, Cathy dan Sanggyun. Mereka sebenarnya berbeda kelompok, tapi saat OSPEK mereka duduk bersebalahan. Berbaris sesuai dengan kelompok dan Cathy duduk di tengah, di antara Youngmin dan Sanggyun.

"Hai, namaku Youngmin. Nama lo siapa?"

"Eh bukan Paca ya? Abisan gue denger lo dipanggil Paca sih," Sanggyun yang malah menyahut.

"Bukan," Youngmin tertawa pelan sembari menggeleng. "Itu gara-gara Donghyun bilang muka gue mirip alpaca."

"Muka lo dikata mirip alpaca, yang muka ngepas dikata apa dong?" Sanggyun protes. "Oh iya, kenalin gue Sanggyun. Dipanggil Atom biar keren."

Sementara Cathy yang sebenarnya ingin diajak mengobrol oleh Youngmin malah pasang wajah pura-pura tidak berada di antara mereka. Bahkan berniat ikut menimpali pembicaraan Youngmin dan Sanggyun saja tidak.

"Eh neng, dijawab atuh kita ini. Diem aja lo kayak ikan asin," Sanggyun menoel Cathy, tapi ditepis perempuan itu dengan sorot dingin.

Youngmin pikir, perempuan di sampingnya sombong. Sanggyun pikir, perempuan di sampingnya sedang PMS makanya jadi pendiam, biar tidak mengamuk.

Kenyataanya adalah, Cathy sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri karena kebosanan mendengarkan perkenalan kampus yang disampaikan oleh rektor serta perkenalan unit kegiatan mahasiswa di depan sana.

Namun, Youngmin dan Sanggyun sepakat jika Cathy gila karena berani melawan Kakak tingkat karena tidak suka digombalin. Membuatnya dihukum dan entah bagaimana kisahnya, malah mereka bertiga berakhir dihukum bersama.

"Kalian bodoh," bukannya berterima kasih karena dibela, Cathy malah mengatai Youngmin dan Sanggyun yang sama-sama disuruh lari keliling lapangan Fakultas Teknik dua kali.

"Heh kucing, bilang makasih yang bener," Sanggyun protes dan seenaknya mengubah nama Cathy.

"Diam kacang atom."

"Masih mending ada guna kacang atom daripada kucing. Udah galak, bikin gue sengsara pula."

Cathy dan Sanggyun hampir berkelahi kalau Youngmin tidak menengahi dengan berada di antara keduanya. "Udah jangan berkelahi, ntar hukuman kita ditambah."

Lalu setelahnya, entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka bertiga jadi sering bersama, padahal Cathy di Teknik Geologi dan Youngmin serta Sanggyun di Teknik Perminyakan.


End file.
